Spaceships
Each spaceship has a special function. The costs are the same and so each spaceship has some advantages and some disadvantages. The vocabulary that would confuse some people is the kuarp engines. The more kuarps in an engine, the stronger the engine and thus can make sure you get to your destination quicker. Note that the cost is set in the Novice difficulty. The cost will be more or less depending on the difficulty level, however, all ships cost the same on each difficulty level. Mr. Zinn provides the ships with different owing, depending on the difficulty - 100,000 kubars for Tutorial mode, 110,000 kubars for Novice mode, 120,000 kubars for Beginner, 130,000 for Intermediate, 140,000 for Expert, 150,000 for Master. He will only grant up to 200,000 debt and will repossess your ship of you do not pay his debts on time. The Stinger XII The Stinger XII costs 110,000 kubars and is a speed demon. It comes with a high-powered 7-kuarp engine, requires 4 crew members to operate, and can carry up to 100 tons of cargo and 8 passengers. The one disadvantage is that the fuel tank is only 20 tons. The Stinger XII represents something like a bee with large honeycomb-shaped engines in the back. It is fast and carries an adequate amount of passengers and cargo but its fuel tank is small. The Fly Catcher The Fly Catcher costs 110,000 kubars and is designed especially for hauling cargo. It can carry up to 120 tons of cargo and comes with a 40-ton fuel tank, a 5-kuarp engine and room for 8 passengers. The one disadvantage is that it requires 5 crew members to operate The Fly Catcher represents a spider laid on top of some skin-like matter. It is good at carrying cargo but requires more crew members and thus more employment fees. Le Rock Le Rock costs 110,000 kubars and is sure to please even the most frugal merchants. It requires only 3 crew members and has a 65-ton fuel tank, a 5-kuarp engine and room for 8 passengers. The one disadvantage is that it can hold only 80 tons of cargo. This spaceship looks like an asteroid with some added rockets and panels. It is useful for saving money but is not useful for gaining money. Whaler 2000 Whaler 2000 is a monster of a ship. It costs 110,000 kubars and can carry up to 130 tons of cargo, 50 tons of fuel and 11 passengers. The disadvantages are that it only has a 2-kuarp engine and requires 6 crew members to operate. The Whaler 2000 looks like a large whale with snail eyes and blades on its back. It is bulky and because of this the ship is slow and requires more crew members to run that enormous beast. Retina Retina costs 110,000 kubars and is a sleek, slim ship. It requires only 3 crew members to operate and comes with a 5-kuarp engine, 40-ton fuel tank and 100-ton cargo capacity. the one disadvantage is that it only has room for 6 passengers. Retina removes one crew member from the industry standard spaceship but also removes two passenger spaces. It looks like an eyeball with a long optic nerve. Cerebralis Cerebralis costs 110,000 kubars and is the industry standard. It comes equipped with 100 tons of cargo capacity, a 5-kuarp engine, a 40-ton fuel tank, 4 crew members and room for 8 passengers. Cerebralis is the ship to be comparing with; it is moderate in all aspects. The Globulizer The Globulizer costs 110,000 kubars and is incredibly lightweight and quick. It has a turbocharged 7-kuarp engine, requires 4 crew members to operate, and comes with a 30-ton fuel tank and seating for 7 passengers. The disadvantage is that it has only an 80-ton cargo bay. This spaceship also is very fast. However, the cargo bay is small. Locomotis Locomotis costs 110,000 kubars and is a sturdy workhorse. It requires 4 crew members to operate and comes with a 110-ton cargo bay, a powerful 6-kuarp engine, a 40-ton fuel tank and room for 5 passengers. Locomotis is somewhat like a typical locomotive with a fast engine and slightly less room for passengers. Mantagon Mantagon costs 110,000 kubars and is a highly efficient and well-designed merchant ship. It can carry up to 10 passengers, has a 4-kuarp engine, a 40-ton fuel tank, and a 90-ton cargo bay. The nice thing is that it only requires 3 crew members to operate. The Mantagon is fairly adequate with passengers, but is slower. Fortunately, this ship requires less crew members. Kegger Kegger costs 110,000 kubars and is a massive transport vessel. It can carry up to 150 tons of cargo and 35 tons of fuel, but only has room for 1 passenger. It requires 2 crew members and comes with a 3-kuarp engine. This bulky ship holds a large amount of cargo but is slow and can hold only one passenger. Fortunately, it only requires two crew members. The name for the Kegger could from the fact that a keg is called a barrel and a barrel can hold a lot of things in it. Worm Shuttle Worm Shuttle costs 110,000 kubars and is a deluxe passenger liner. It can accommodate up to 16 passengers and comes with a speedy 6-kuarp engine and a 30-ton fuel tank. The drawbacks are that it requires 12 crew members to operate and has a small 75-ton cargo bay. The Worm Shuttle is the complete opposite to the Kegger ship - it can carry plenty passengers, it is fast, but requires many crew members and carries little cargo. Squidocity Squidocity costs 110,000 kubars and is a smartly designed freighter. It can carry up to 110 tons of cargo and comes with a 40-ton fuel tank, room for 8 passengers, and a fast 6-kuarp engine. The one disadvantage is that it requires 6 crew members to operate. Squidocity has advantages and disadvantages similar to the Locomotis, except it has more room for passengers with more crew members needed. Interestingly, Squidocity used to be called Jellisquid in the older versions of Gazillionaire.